Snap shots of a life
by Dinky chix
Summary: snap shots of how Reid and Morgan became a family if people like i might make it a series tell me when u want to see and i shall write it slash mpreg
1. Chapter 1

All of the BAU were in the bullpen at Quantico working on paperwork when Garcia walked in from her bunker going straight to Reid with a piece of paper that wasn't part of the paperwork that he was working on. 

"Reid what is this and why was it in my bunker in my 'to be shredded' pile" she said as she thrust the paper under the young profiler nose. 

Reid knew what the computer tech was on about and he didn't know how he was going to get out of this, the piece of paper that Garcia was brandishing around the bull pen was a letter from his doctor telling him that he was pregnant with

Morgan's babies he was told that it was even more of a risk because of there being two babies.  
He hadn't told Derek yet and he didn't want Garcia to tell him or the team. 

"Derek can I talk to you" Reid said as he rushed to the break room with his husband of 3 years following. 

"Pretty boy" Derek Morgan said as he hugged the younger man to his chest kissing his cheek, they never did anything at work but the older agent could tell that his husband needed comfort more than anything at that moment. 

"there is something I need to tell you" Reid whispered he was so scared of telling Morgan he knew the older man wanted children but that still didn't stop his fear of being left with two babies to raise. 

"Baby you can tell me anything I promise I will never leave you or hurt you" Morgan said as he hugged his husband lover and best friend to him and held tight. 

"Well I don't know how to say this and I am a genius…right you know how I've been ill every morning for the last few weeks well I went to our HMO and I find out that in 8-9 months we will be having twins…well I will be at least" Reid rambled he only rambled when he was nervous or excited or trying to get facts out about a case in time to catch the UNSUB. 

"Pretty boy are you telling me that we are going to have little Spencer's running around" Morgan said getting excited about having babies he loved kids and he wanted a lot. 

He ran out of the break room dragging Reid with him as soon as he got to the bull pen he stopped in front of Garcia and the rest of the team 

"don't destroy that Garcia" Morgan said as he grabbed the test results, he would be putting it in an annual that documented the rest of Reid's pregnancy and the lives of the babies, he didn't want to miss anything about their lives, even if he had to get a desk job in a safe job so he didn't leave Spencer and their babies. 

"Morgan what is going on" JJ asked as she watched her two friends closely she could see how worried Reid had looked the past few weeks she knew that look she had it when she was pregnant with Henry before she told Will or the rest of the team. 

"Well…" Reid didn't know how to tell his team, his family it was another to lose the closest thing to a family he had ever had. 

"We're pregnant" Morgan said happily he was so happy that they would have a family, they had been trying since that had got married, nearly 3 years ago. But they had a lot cases lately so they had stopped trying. So when they had made love a few weeks ago they had obviously made their babies then. 

"Oh baby" Garcia said hugging Reid carefully as not to hurt their growing sons and her god babies. When she had finished hugging Reid she went over to Morgan and hugged him so tight he ended up winded. 

Hotch stood on the catwalk above the bullpen watching the younger agents congratulate their friends, he knew what Morgan was going through Haley and Jack were his world. 

Reid was stood to the side as everyone congratulated Morgan but not him; Hotch could see how hurt the youngest agent on team was so he called down for him to come to his office with him and agent Rossi.  
When Reid got to Hotch's office he sat in the chair opposite the desk but was called over to the couch by the two older agents. 

"Spencer how are you" David Rossi said as he looked at the young genius and saw that he was about to cry. 

"Morgan hasn't told me how he feels about this he just ran out and told the team and didn't tell me how he felt" Reid said as the tears fell from his eyes and just rolled down his cheeks untamed by the young man. Hotch and Rossi sat next the man they thought as a son and both felt the need to protect the young man, they hadn't needed since Reid had started to date and then later marry Morgan but seeing the young man cry in front of them they wanted to go and get Morgan and hurt him for making the young Dr cry. 

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other over the bent head of Reid and spoke without saying anything Hotch stood leaving Rossi to look after Reid and comfort him. Hotch left his office walking to the catwalk looking over the bullpen watching his team as they congratulated the older agent as the younger agent sat in his office unnoticed by the others 

"Morgan a word" Hotch said as he went towards the conference room where they talked about the cases that they would be working. When they got there Morgan looked confused at why he was being brought to the conference room without the others. 

"Hotch what's up man" Morgan said when the door was closed leaving them on their own  
"while you were getting the congratulations where was Spencer" Hotch said in the most serious tone he had letting Morgan know that he meant business, 

"he was right next to me" Morgan said as he looked at his boss like he had another head  
"look again Morgan" Hotch said as he watched his friend look out the door window to the bullpen  
when Morgan didn't see Reid out in the bullpen he spun around to look at Hotch with a worried expression on his face. 

"Where is he" Morgan asked worried that he lost his husband 

"my office" Hotch said as he watched Morgan ran out of the room down the catwalk and to Hotch office slamming the down open scaring Reid as he lay on the couch with Rossi sat on the coffee table calming him down. Morgan had a lot of respect for the older agent but if he didn't get his hands off his husband soon he wouldn't be able to keep his temper 

"Morgan" Rossi said as he looked at the other man letting him know that if he hurt Reid again Rossi would never forgive him. 

"Can I talk to Reid alone please Rossi" Morgan said as he walked over to the couch and his young husband. 

"Sure" Rossi as he left the office leaving the door open so he and Hotch could see what was going on and keep an eye on Reid in case they had to comfort their surrogate son. 

"Baby boy" Morgan said as he looked at the hurt and the tear stains on his beautiful husbands face.  
He hadn't realised that Reid had left the bullpen while he was talking to the girls 

"Derek" Reid whispered trying not to cry at the thought of his husband seeing him with tear stains, he hated the hormones of being pregnant already and he was only a month. 

"Come here baby boy" Morgan said as he opened his arms letting the younger man know that he was sorry Reid looked at Morgan and saw that his husband was sorry and looked hurt himself at hurting Spencer he knew that Derek didn't mean to hurt him, 

"Derek I need to know that you want to have these babies with me…" Reid said as he looked at his husband and the love of his life as he let the tears fall again from his eyes, Morgan reached out and wiped the tears away from the beautiful brown eyes of his lover, husband and best friend. 

"oh baby…I love you…I would like nothing more than to raise our babies together…I'm sorry for ignoring you from now I will never do that" Morgan said as he watched the tears from Reid's eyes disappear well the sad ones they were soon replaced with happy tears that fell with Derek Morgan would wipe away, soon they were kissing and hugging and making up. 

Hotch stood at the door and watched the boys make "that's how you got pregnant in the first place isn't it" he teased as he watched Reid go bright red and Morgan growled at the unit chief for interrupting them while they were making up.  
Soon they were back in the bullpen with the rest of the team this time including Reid in the conversations that they had. 

"So are you and my chocolate Adonis ok now" Garcia asked as she looked at the puffy eyes of the youngest member of the team, 

"Yeah just these hormones are playing havoc on me… I should get better soon" Reid said he couldn't think of a statistic to say he was tired all he wanted to go home and sleep. 

"Baby boy you look tired…" Morgan said as he reached out to his husband and wrapped his arms around the younger man pulling him towards him. 

"yeah I am… the twins are draining all my energy all I want to do is sleep" Reid said as he yawned and hid his face in the crook of Morgan's neck as he realised that he had unintentionally told the team that were having twins. 

"Two little Spencer's and Derek's oh how wonderful" Garcia said as she looked at the beaming smile of Morgan she was so happy for her best friends they needed some happiness in their lives after everything they had been through in the five years that they had been together. 

The congratulations started all over again but this time the team included Reid. Just before the team went home Hotch called both Reid and Morgan to his office this time to talk about maternity leave for Spencer and paternity leave for Derek.

3 months later  
Reid had just entered his fourth month being pregnant with their twins, and they were going to find out today if they were having little boys or little girls, neither of them cared what they had as long as they were healthy. 

The appointment was in their lunch hour so they could go back to work and tell the rest of the team  
"you ready baby boy" Morgan said as he reached Reid's desk  
"yes" Reid said as he finished the sentence he was writing and started to slowly stand, it was getting harder to move around now he was in fourth month with twins he had been regulated to help Garcia in her bunker when the team had to go out state for a case. 

As they made their way to the elevator they talked about their appointment and finding out whether they were having boys or girls or one of each.  
"So baby are we going to find out" Morgan asked as he helped Reid in to the SVU 

"I want to know so we can decorate the nursery that reminds we need to sort the nursery out and go shopping" Reid said as he looked towards his husband, ever since the day Reid told Morgan about the babies Derek Morgan had been the most loving caring and romantic husband spencer Reid could ask for. 

"baby we will do all that this weekend and we will find out in an hour" Morgan said as he reached for Reid's hand and held tight as stopped at a light as they moved away they continued to talk in hushed tones. 

When they got to the doctor's office car park Morgan ran around the car before Reid could open the door, he helped Reid out and held on to his arm as he led the way to their doctor 

When they got to the office they had to wait for five minutes before they were seen but it was long enough as Reid needed the toilet. They were called and led to the comfortable office of Dr Gideon who was a friendly man with kind eyes and a tender and caring bed side manner. 

"Right shall we see if we can see what your twins look like" he said as he rubbed the cold gel on to Reid's stomach so he could wave the ultra sound wand over it. 

"Right well they are both healthy and growing strong would you like to know the sex" he asked as the boys listened to the heartbeats of their growing children 

"Yes please" Spencer whispered awed at the fact the he could hear the heartbeats and see his children for the first time. 

"Well you are having two little boys" Dr Gideon said as he looked at the proud parents to be, he loved seeing the smiles on the faces of parents.

"Little boys" Morgan said he loved the thought of having little boys looking like him and Spencer they would be heartbreakers when they grew up.  
Soon they were headed back to BAU to tell the team that they would be little boys joining their family.

4 months later  
Reid was sat in the bunker that Garcia used to help the team; Morgan was on a case on the other side of the country and Reid was due any day. They had been told that having twins he would likely go in to labour early.  
So he was sat listening to Garcia talk to his husband about the UNSUB that they were currently trying to catch in California. 

When, suddenly, one of the twins kicked him hard gasping out causing Garcia to stop mid-sentence while talking to Hotch and the team.  
"Baby" Garcia said turning around in her chair looking at Reid whose face was screwed up in pain as he had another contraction  
"I think the babies want to meet us" he gasped as he tried to breathe through the pain  
"baby boy" Morgan said over the phone line worried about his husband who was due any day.  
"Derek I need you" Spencer gasped as another contraction ripped through his stomach their sons wanted to come out and play and soon if his contractions were anything to go by.  
Soon he was being rushed down a hospital corridor his hand held by Garcia, 

"I need Derek" he screamed as a contraction hit  
"he is on his way" Garcia said as she helped him eat some ice chips Dr Gideon had told her that if they didn't birth the boys soon then there would be trouble. Penelope Garcia knew that her chocolate Adonis would never make to the birth of his sons and he would hate himself forever so she vowed to be there in his stead. 

By the time Morgan got there the babies had been born and were sleeping in the nursery while Spencer spelt in his room recovering from the birth.  
Morgan stood at the nursery window staring at his sons, both very small with caramel coloured skin and he knew that when they opened their eyes they would be the bluest of blues, one being an exact match to the other. 

When the team had solved the case in California they went straight around to Reid's and Morgan's house to meet the newest members of the family  
"guys come in" Reid said as he opened the door holding one the twins as he fed him.  
"There are my god babies" Garcia said as she rushed in the house trying to take the baby off Reid.  
"Hang on baby girl they need to feed and they will only eat if we feed them" Morgan said as he came in to the living room carrying the other baby feeding him as well. 

"So who do we have" Hotch asked as he looked at the two babies, he could tell they would be identical when they were older and heart breakers.  
"Well I am holding Jason and Derek is holding William" Reid as he put Jason over his shoulder to burp him. 

Soon the team had held the babies and heading out leaving presents for the babies and the new dads. When the team had left Morgan and Reid put the boys in their crib for the night leaving the baby monitor on they also went to bed.

50 years later

The Morgan children stood at their father's grave as their fathers were lowered in to the ground.  
Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid had died in their home on the same day surrounded by their friends and family. 

They had, had a wonderful life together bringing another 2 boys in to their little family and a little girl  
Mathew and Sam and their only little girl Claire. All 5 children had inherited Spencer's memory and IQ but they were all athletic like Derek. 

Jason was married to Jack Hotchner and they had three wonderful children and four grandchildren Jason was the head of the BAU and Jack was one of the most successful lawyers Washington had ever seen. 

William was married to Henrietta Garcia and they also had three wonderful children and five grandchildren William was a reporter and Henrietta was one of the best hackers the FBI had seen since Penelope had retired. 

Mathew and Sam were both in the marine core and still single, and Claire well Claire was just starting her third PHD and entering the BAU. 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek Morgan stood above the bullpen watching the team he called his family as the cooed over JJ's new son Henry. He knew that he would never have that not while he was in love with Dr Spencer Reid. Everyone thought that Morgan was a player and heartbreaker, but that was so far from the truth. He had been in love with Reid for nearly four years and he didn't know how to tell the young man that occupied his thoughts 24/7.

Morgan went down to the bullpen asking to hold Henry and feeding him, it felt so right to hold Henry in his arms and he wished that he could Reid so they could maybe have one themselves.  
After JJ left the team had to go back to work to catch a UNSUB that was raping and killing little boys in Lincoln Nebraska.

Soon they were all on the jet and heading to Nebraska to help the local PD to help, on the plane they talked about the crimes profiling the UNSUB and the victims, when they all had jobs to do when they got to Lincoln they sat and tried to focus on the case. Garcia was back at Quantico in her bunker, she was the only one who knew that Morgan was in love with Reid and she knew that Reid was in love with Morgan but they had both sworn her to secrecy, but she kept telling them to tell the other.

While they were taking the UNSUB down Reid got shot as the UNSUB an elementary school teacher was shooting wildly at the BAU team and the police so when the bullet hit Reid no one knew until the UNSUB was down and arrested.  
"where's Reid" Morgan said when he looked around at the team making sure that no one was hurt like he did after case, but when he didn't see Reid his heart stopped beating and he went cold, they lost the younger man.

"WE NEED A BUS" Prentiss shouted from Reid's side as she tried to stop the bleeding coming out his thigh. Every one of the team turned when they heard Prentiss shout at them to see her covered in Reid's blood. They all ran over and looked at the young man who hated using his gun, relying on his voice and brain to get through to the bad guys.

Morgan fell next to Reid and Prentiss helping to put pressure on the wound soon he was being pushed out the way by EMT's who got Reid in to the ambulance and on the way to the hospital as fast as they could. The rest of the team followed with their own sirens going rushing in the ER they found a doctor and asked about Reid, they were told he was in surgery.

Over the next three hours the entire field team waited for news of Reid, when Dr Barstow walked towards them just out of surgery the team stood as one looking at him waiting for the news.  
"Right the operation was a success and agent Reid is in recovery and will be able to travel in three days" he said as he looked at the people in front of him he could tell that the young man he had just operated on was loved by these people.

Soon Reid was in a private room in ICU until he was awake and alert, the team were all in the room when Reid started to talk in his sleep "oh Derek…mmm…oh Derek" the team looked at the younger man and realised that he was having an erotic dream about the other agent. Soon everyone had left expect from Morgan he wanted to talk to Reid, seeing all the blood coming from his friend had made him so scared he knew he just had to tell him that he loved him and soon before someone else tried to take him away.

"Spencer you awake" Morgan asked taking hold of Reid's hand hoping that the talk they had to have would mean that they could be together and make a life together.

"Mmm…Derek…where am i…" Reid said as he woke slowly from having been operated on, he sort of remembered what had happened in the field, but nothing since then.

"Oh pretty boy you scared me" Morgan said as he held Reid's hand tightly making sure that the younger man knew he was there.

"Derek what is going on" Reid asked he was getting confused and scared at not being told what was going on he liked knowing what was going on around him.

"Calm down baby boy and I'll tell you" Morgan said slipping with a nickname he would love to call Reid if they ever dated luckily Reid didn't seem to hear it.

"Well we were about to arrest the UNSUB when he started to wave his gun around, and then he started to fire so we took him out with a shot to the arm so we could arrest him, we all making sure everyone was ok when Prentiss shouted that we needed a bus we all looked at her and then we saw you on the floor with blood rushing from your leg, one of the bullets that the UNSUB had fired hit you." Morgan said as soon as he got the part about Reid bleeding he started to cry over the thought of how close they were to losing the youngest member of their team and the love of his life.

"Derek…I'm ok…what's wrong" Reid said as he stroked Morgan's head to calm him down it was working to calm him down as well

"Spencer I love you and I have loved you for a year and I think I always will" Morgan said as he looked Reid in the eyes making Reid see that he was telling the truth

"Oh Derek…I love you too" Reid said blushing he never thought that Morgan would ever feel the same as him and he felt so happy

Morgan leaned up wrapping his arms around Reid and gently kissing Reid on the lips begging entrance when he licked Reid's lip making sure to go slow as not to scare the innocent man. Soon they were making out causing the heart monitor to increase making doctors and nurses to come rushing in to the room to make sure their patient was ok.

After spending a week in the hospital Reid was allowed to fly back to Virginia. On the jet the team relaxed after having a week off so they could all fly back together, the only one who hadn't seen Reid since his hospital stay was Garcia as she was still in Virginia she was going to meet them at the airstrip to make sure that Reid was being taken of.

Reid and Morgan had spent the entire week getting to know one another as boyfriends instead of co-workers and friends, Garcia had been told everything while they were away and she was eager to get the gossip and the facts from her best friends.

Rossi and Hotch sat at the back of the jet watching Morgan taking care of Reid as the younger man rested against the window and fell asleep Morgan was acting like a guard dog and would growl at anyone who made enough noise to wake his boyfriend.

"do you think we don't know" Rossi asked Hotch as he watched Morgan gently pulled Reid away from the window and lay him on his shoulder

"I don't know Dave but as long as it doesn't affect their work we can let them be" Hotch said smiling it made him feel good when he saw his two friends so clearly in love

When they landed in Virginia Garcia was waiting for them and as soon as saw the team disembark she ran over and hugged Reid as best as she could while he was on crutches.

"oh sugar I'm so glad you're ok" she said as she looked at Morgan and saw that he was happy for the first time in a long time she vowed to herself that she would find everything out before the day was out.

The entire team headed over to Reid's house and helped him get comfortable, Reid wasn't used to the kind of attention that he was getting from his well-meaning colleagues, when he tried to go and hide in the bedroom with a book Morgan asked everyone to leave so Reid could take a nap.

When everyone had left Reid went to take his nap and Morgan went to the market to get enough food for a week and some clothes from his house and even Clooney his dog, they weren't moving in straight away but Morgan was staying for a week until Reid was comfortable to stay on his own again.

3 months later

Reid and Morgan had been dating for 3 months now and they had yet to go past anything kissing and light petting Morgan knew how innocent Reid was and didn't want to rush the younger man, but Reid had been thinking that, that night would the night that they would make love after a nice romantic night out.

Morgan was always the gentleman when it came to their dates he would always pick Reid up and drop him off, he would pay. The dates were different every time they one, they had the original dinner and movie, the museum, nights at home with a home cooked meal and a movie, ice staking, trips to Chicago to visit the Morgan family and even going to theme parks. Reid had been treated like a prince and been asked for nothing in return. So he thought that this was the one thing he could do.

After a meal from their Italian and one of the most romantic movies that either man owned they were on the sofa kissing and just enjoying each other's company when Reid pulled away blushing at what he was about  
"Derek…could we talk for a second" Reid said as he tried to pull Morgan's lips away from his neck so they talk

"mmm…baby boy what's wrong" Morgan said as he looked at his blushing lover he loved looking at Reid after a kissing session, Reid's lips were all swollen and puffy and just begged to be kissed again

"Derek…please…I would like…I need…I can't do this" Reid said getting angry with himself at not being able to say what he wanted, he could remember everything he had ever read stuff he had seen and witnessed but when it came to talking about sex he couldn't

"Baby boy calm down…right deep breath…and start again" Morgan said as he watched Reid do exactly that. By the time Reid was ready to try again Morgan had an idea of what Reid wanted but he knew that the young genius needed to be say it before he could do it.

"right…I love you and I want to prove to you by making love…and before you ask yes I'm ready" Reid said as he looked in the eyes of the man he loved he saw love devotion and lust in the brown eyes of his lover

Morgan didn't need to say anything he just pulled Reid along to the bedroom and carefully undressed the young Dr

"Derek…I don't know how this makes you feel…but I can get pregnant…a weird side effect of my mom taking her meds while she was pregnant with me…" Reid said as he shyly looked away from Morgan, he knew he should have told Morgan sooner but he didn't think that they would get as far as they had.

"Baby boy I love you and one day when we are married we will have a lot of little ones but until then we can use condoms" Morgan said as he reached for on and some lube to make it as comfortable as possible for Reid.

4 months later

On their seven month anniversary Morgan was planning to ask Reid to marry him, he had the ring and everything planned, what he did plan for was a UNSUB in Colorado targeting the families of men overseas fighting in Afghanistan.

So they had to fly to Colorado and investigate why someone in the army was blowing up the families of hero's, by the time the case had been solved and they were back in Virginia their anniversary had passed.

But that didn't matter to Morgan so he planned everything again getting Garcia to help and even JJ and Prentiss as well. Even Hotch and Rossi was in on the plan and had to make sure that Reid didn't go home earlier than he was supposed.

Reid has his own plans for the anniversary that had been ruined when they had to go all over Colorado to catch some terrorists so when the team minus Morgan wouldn't let him leave until all of his paperwork was done he very angry storming out of the bullpen going to the key cutting place and getting the key to his front door cut.

When he got home he saw the entire living covered in candles, with soft music playing in the background with the smells of his favourite meal coming from the kitchen.

"Derek I'm home" Reid called out, Morgan had obviously used the emergency key that team has to their friends places.

"Baby boy" Morgan said as he walked in to the living room kissing Reid on the lips helping him out of his coat and led him to the kitchen where the meal was set out. The made small talk through dinner chatting about things that held meaning expect to them.

"I have a question" Morgan said as he looked at Reid with love in his brown eyes making sure that Reid could see it

"I had a fancy speech ready but I can't remember it at the moment so I'll just ask will you marry me" Morgan said as he got down on to one knee waiting for the answer that would either make him the happiest man alive or the saddest.

Reid took two seconds to think about it before answering  
"yes" Reid said as he pulled Morgan in to a kiss that was full of passion, love and lust  
"and here I was going to ask you to move in" he joked as he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Soon both boys were basking in the afterglow of a very passionate love making on the kitchen floor.

2 months later

They had, had agreed that Garcia was to be Morgan's best 'man' while JJ would be Reid's. Hotch was asked to walk Reid down the aisle in the back garden of their new house. They had decided that they would move in to one of the houses that Morgan had finished refurbishing so they had room to start a family as soon as they could.

The altar was covered by a beautiful gazebo that Morgan had built. As soon as Reid had seen the Georgian house he fell in love with it just like Morgan had when he brought it to refurbish it. Prentiss stood as a witness as Jack was a ring bearer. Henry was too young to be included in the wedding so he sat with Will.

While the priest conducted the wedding all Reid could think of was how lucky he had been shot otherwise he wouldn't have been getting married to the most wonderful man on the planet and spending two weeks in England for their honeymoon.


End file.
